Clarice von Eindhoven
General Information Clarice von Eindhoven was a Dundorfian politician (LDP), former Member of the Bundestag, former Minister of Foreign Affairs and former Minister for Finance. Life Clarice von Eindhoven was born on December 1, 3174 in Unterschloss. After studying Philosophy and Literature at the Dunburg university, she soon became an active politician after meeting Jean-Pierre Du Pont at an LDP election rallye in 3192. After the elections in the same year, she became an MP for the constituency Unterschloss. Three months later, she was designated as the LDP's Shadow Minister for Foreign Affairs, despite not having any experience in this field. Due to this, she received heavy criticism from political opponents. In 3194, Erich Hofbauer, her political rival in her constituency, called her an "amateurish wannabe-diplomat". However, she proved her diplomatic skills when she managed to promote bipartisanship after the LDP won the elections in 3196 by negotiating with the socialist parties to form a coalition government. She stated that she personally despised socialism, however she also said that there was no other viable option than forming a government with the left-wing parties. After defeating her opponent Hofbauer by a 40%-margin, she became an MP again and was soon appointed Minister for Foreign Affairs by Bundeskanzler (Chancellor) Jean-Pierre Du Pont. As minister, she promoted peaceful diplomacy, however she also said that she was convinced that it is 'sometimes necessary to encounter dictatorial regimes with military acts instead of diplomacy'. Due to her pragmatical political style, she enjoyed great popularity among the citizens of Dundorf. When the LDP lost the elections in 3202, she switched back to her seat in parliament, which she defended in all the subsequent elections. After Michelle Ehrenfeld became Party President of the LDP, she became her party's spokeswoman for Finance. In 3216, she became Minister of Finance in the cabinet of Larissa Dreyfus. As minister, she heavily cut taxes for all classes of income and sought to reduce the nation's overwhelming expenditure by privatizing state-owned firms. However, she couldn't complete her reform package because the LDP lost the elections of 3218. She then served as her party's Spokeswoman for Finance until she was inaugurated as Minister of Finance again after the conservative bloc's landslide victory in 3226. One of her first actions as minister was the replacement of the compulsory public pension system by a voluntary one. She also opposed the calls of the opposition for more public spending on higher education or increases of the minimum wage. Clarice von Eindhoven lost her position as minister after the LDP-led government coalition was defeated in the elections of 3228. In the next elections, she defended her parliamentary seat by an overwhelming margin in her constituency. She also took over the position of the leader of the libertarian wing within the LDP, which was a strategical success due to the fact that Chairwoman Vanessa Tallerand aimed transformed the agenda of the party from right-wing conservatism to libertarianism, giving her a key role in the LDP. After the LDP's collapse in 3243, Clarice von Eindhoven moved to Keymon for her retirement. She died there in 3270. Views She is often described as a very pragmatical politician able to cooperate across party lines. However, she has strong political convictions such as small government, laissez-faire economy, progressive civil rights policies and the promotion internationalism in the area of foreign policies. She repeatedly called for the privatization of social security and the pension system, and also strongly opposes governmental interference in citizens private life. Clarice von Eindhoven considers herself a Libertarian. She is currently also chairing the Libertarian Faction within her party. Personal Life Clarice von Eindhoven is married to the LDP's Party Secretary and Shadow Minister for Internal Affairs, Johann Goldberg. Category:Dundorfian peopleCategory:Dundorfian politicians